Ninja Legends
by Mitsuki Ohayashi
Summary: What if Lucy took a job and went by herself? Then Lucy become missing, and went on Earth. Also she she lost her memory. What will happen if a group of teens that are ninjas find a strange girl that look around her age with keys? Will Fairy Tail fall? Sorry bad at Summaries.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own the OCs.

This is after the GMG.

* * *

Lucy's POV Earthland

I woke up and I felt and warm body next to me. It was Natsu. He is so cute when he sleeps but he broke into my house.

"Natsu!," I said and he woke up. " Why are you in my house?"

" Lucy, why are you so loud?" said Happy.

" Out!" Then I kicked them out.

Why do they like my house? I wonder that still. I took a bath and got dress. I put on a green tank top and a white skirt. I went to the mirror and thought what could go wrong, other then the guild could go in flames or frozen or sliced. I made that idea go out of my head. I walked outside and looked up. It looks like the clouds are mad because they are grey as they can be, so it is going to rain. As I am half way to the guild, the rain starts to pour cats and dogs. Oh great! Now I am drenched. I wondered if something made Juvia upset. I walk into the guild and like always, a fight was happening.

"What did you say hot head," said the ice-make mage.

" I said that you are an idiot," said the pink haired mage.

"You are the idiot," said Grey.

Then the two started to fight and like always everyone joins in. I walked by the fight and sat at the bar where the white haired S-class is.

"When are they ever going to start fighting? Soon or later, the guild is going to be ruins," I said.

" The world may never know," said Mira.

After Erza stopped the fight because they ruined her strawberry cheesecake. Natsu came up to me and with Lisanna.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Luce. Is it okay that I go on a job with Lisanna?" said Natsu.

" Ya. I hope you guys have fun,"

I saw them leave and I sighed. I like Natsu and I love when I go on jobs with him. But Lisanna knows I like him. Me and Lisanna is friends with each other.

I guess I can try to go on a job by myself. What could go wrong? So I walk to the request board and looked at the jobs. I saw a job that was for 80,000 jewels. That can pay for rent. So I picked it up and read what I had to do. The job said that I had to beat a girl with magic. That sounds easy. So why make the job 80,000 jewels? I told Mira that I was going to do a job.

I walked up the the client's house in the middle of the woods and it was still pouring. I knocked on the door and a short lady walked out. She had grey hair and she looked like someone's grandmother. I told that I was here to beat the girl and she pointed deeper in the forest to show to go that way. So, I walk towards the way she pointed. I walked until I came to an opening. I saw a girl around my age or how old I look sitting in the grass. She was playing with a doll. The doll was a girl with brown hair and a black dress. The girl that was in the grass had dark brown hair and a black hoodie. I walked up to her to see if i could get a better look at her face.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" asked the girl.

"Yes," I said. I was surprised by that question.

Then she said that one will fall, then all will fall. I wondered what she meant by that but once she got done saying that, she attacked. She made a sword appeared out of nowhere so I guessed she has requip magic. Then when I was thinking what spirit to sent out, then she started to run towards me. So I picked the first key I got in my hand.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

Then Taurus came out and was being his normal self. Then I said to Taurus to attack the girl. Taurus started to swing his axe and she dodged all of them with ease.

"Sorry beautiful Lucy," said Taurus. Then he left me.

So now what am I going to do. She can easily dodge my spirits attacks and I am not a good fighter myself. Then the next thing I know she starts to chant a chant.

"To the gods of the heaven,

To the depths of the under,

You will be woven.

In the life of order,

Disappear in the river of stars,

To a world of unfairness,

Shall there be tears

To the worthless,"

After that the sky turn black. Then a hole begins to form in the black sky. In the black sky stars start to appear. Form the hole in the sky, a light shined down and strikes me. Once the light strike me, it felt like my body was slitting in half. My mind felt like it was going to blow up. Then I was being lift in to the air and went unconscious.

* * *

? POV Earth

Why did a minotaur have to attack during my break from everyone? So I did the normal routine. I ran to a place that I can put my ninja suit on then ran back out.

"Hey dumbo. I am the one you want!" I yelled.

Then the minotaur started to ran at me. One thing I know about minotaurs, they heavy so they can't change the way they want to go very fast and they are dumb. So with that I ran straight and then turn a sharp left. The minotaur tried to slow itself down but ran in to a building. its horn was stuck into the wall so I took the chances. So I grabbed my whip.

"Lightning Whip!"

The whip had lightning come from it and I swing my whip to the minotaur and then then minotaur was died and still twitching. I guess no cooked beef. I ran away to a place where I can go back to my clothes. Then I started to walk down a path to the woods. As I came up to a clearing, I saw a girl around my age. She had blond hair. So being me, I ran up to her. She seems unconscious but still breathing. I was glad for that. So I was going to drag her and when The girl started to wake up.

"Where am I?" asked the blond.

"You are in the town of Akron," I said, " Why are you in the middle of the woods?"

" I don't remember, I don't remember anything but my name," said the girl.

" What is your name?" I said

" Lucy Heartfilia," said Lucy.

* * *

Mitsuki: I hope you like it and review. Tell me if you want me to write more.


End file.
